


Not Entirely Troublesome

by LadyParagon



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyParagon/pseuds/LadyParagon
Summary: Hieronymous Grabiner is an instructor at Iris Academy & Selena Argyle-Grabiner, is his unexpected spouse. New feelings plague them after the end of her Freshman year and danger lurks in the shadows. What awaits this pair?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – His Ruminations

Iris Academy, May 3

Professor Hieronymous Grabiner had told himself months ago that it was foolish to think that his (at first) unwanted wife, Selena Argyle-Grabiner was actually seeking out his attention, but the previous forty-eight hours had blown that assumption out of the water. During his monitoring of the girl's final, he heard how she felt about him, heard the care and wistfulness in her voice as she admitted her heart to her friends, beginning to slip down that very slippery slope. Then, the next night, the night of the May Day dance, she had surprised him with a visit, remarking that she wanted to spend her last hours at the Academy with him, rather than among the throng of her classmates.

The vehement declaration that 'he was her husband', followed by her impetuous statement of the fact that 'she still had yet to be kissed' struck him in a strongly pleasurable way, inciting an impulsive reaction of his own, one he now rolled over in his mind like a precious pearl. Realizing then, that despite all of the troubles that had followed her since their union, she did not turn to another for affection, he could not deny her what she had clearly wanted. Stepping closer, he had raised her blushing face from where it stared at the floor, examining her features with deliberate slowness, allowing a hint of softness to show in his own expression.

Her jade eyes, open wide beyond the glasses perched on her nose, were trained on him, the pink flush across her cheeks quite telling of her feelings at the moment, her breath short and shallow over slightly parted lips. Ah, yes. Her beautiful, welcoming lips. Capable of expressing the myriad of thoughts within her head, but not yet initiated into their sweetest purpose. He had hoped, in that moment, he would not disappoint her.

It had been so long since he had kissed someone that he truly cared for, he felt a moment of hesitation, before slowly narrowing the space between them, pressing his mouth to hers in a sincere kiss. It had not been deeply passionate, but Selena's reaction was immediate, moving forward to shyly encircle him with her arms. Returning her embrace, he had discovered that she fit nicely against him, soft and firm in all the right places, feeling light-headed as the invisible cloud of her ever-present honeysuckle soap and her own unique scent filled his nose. She had accepted the invitation to his heart and she was welcome there, her magic fluttering in excitement against his own as they held each other.

It seemed to last forever and be over far too soon.

Upon their parting, she could not really hide the smile that threatened to overrun her face, obviously thrilled at his response to her actions, but clearly trying to respect the situation by not acting like the immature teenager she was. Even now, barely more than twenty-four hours had passed since she left, it still thrilled him to think that he inspired such a reaction from her. Part of him wanted to see her let go with the emotions that filled her petite frame.

Yesterday morning he couldn't help but notice how her robes had concealed a surprising amount of her developing curves from the naked eye as she strode across the Quad to speak with him. A snug pair of blue jeans topped by a deep purple shirt emblazoned with an intricate heart of silver foil, black flats covered her feet and a bright red crocheted bag over one shoulder. Standing before him, she had offered her yearbook for his signature and he had arched a brow, before scribbling a sentiment that he hoped she shared. The curiosity was bright in her eyes as he closed and returned it, drawing a smirk from him at her enthusiasm in flipping it back open. His mention that he would welcome hearing from her over the summer was rewarded with a look that had brought a giddiness to the depths of his stomach.

'Right. Write. Right. I'll write.' Exchanging addresses, he watched her tuck the folded piece of paper away with a dazed and happy smile she no longer tried to hide. She was such a lovely, promising witch. She hugged the book close to her chest tightly and smiled so warmly he could almost see her glow after reading it. Her spirit was meant for the magical world. All too soon the buses arrived to deliver the students to the village, his last sight of her being a smile and a wave his direction before boarding.

Now, here he was, only a day later and she permeated his thoughts. Seventeen in another week, already showing strong signs of a keen intellect and maturity above her age, all complemented by her deep kindness and undeniable courage. She was a well rounded student, excelling within his Blue magic class, but falling a tad short in her White studies, but even then they were not lacking too much. Selena would be a force to be reckoned with when she was magically mature.

She had done well as Freshman Treasurer and he doubted that anyone would run against her in the fall for the sophomore position if she chose to run for it. Another pleasant thought, an excuse to see her every Saturday. He was so happy that it almost made him want to forgive Petunia and his father for their machinations over the last year. He would doubtlessly forgive his colleague, eventually, but the matter of his father was something else entirely.

First, the arrival of the family manus, then the gift of the cottage. Why else would these things come to his hands, if not for some unknown problem back in England. He had known, even before leaving to teach here at the Academy, that his father wished for him to take up the Lordship role for the Grabiner ancestral lands. He was guessing it had something to do with that. It had been a very long time since he had spoken or corresponded with the old letch, but after reading the letter accompanying the signets and wards for Raevan Cottage, he was wondering if things might truly be serious. It actually surprised him that his father even noticed what kind of girl attracted him...

Now, here he sat, looking at the desk within his chamber, staring at the beautifully intricate box, its contents crystal clear in his mind. He had figured out quickly that the box was bound with a tracking spell that would trigger to inform his father of his acceptance of the gift, as well as a binding, which would officially change over the ownership to himself when opened by someone, other than his father, with the Grabiner name. He was glad to know that Selena was circumspect enough to not open the box, even though it was technically addressed to her.

Pushing aside the thoughts of his homeland for a moment, he opened the upper right hand drawer of his desk. On top of the miscellaneous contents lay the simple, friendly valentine sent by his wife on the traditional day of love. It was an offering of friendship, generic, to be sure, but a gesture he much debated on the meaning of until May first. Now, he felt sorry for the rebuff he had thrown her in the hallway about a waste of her money and time. For her, it might not have felt like such a waste.

That such an intelligent and thoughtful witch desired his company and affection, who was anticipating his correspondence and contact over the coming summer months made a grin crack over his normally stoic and fierce facade. It seemed not so long ago when she had bumped into him, literally, on her first day, apologizing profusely. From that moment, she had crawled under his skin, but he could only now admit that it was not such an unpleasant thing to himself. After such an experience as their kiss, the thought of a honeymoon... with her... alone in the place that had brought him such happiness as a child and younger man was very appealing.

But, that would mean opening the box and accepting the gift from his pompous, overbearing, and generally meddlesome father, even though it was the one thing he had wanted to possess more than anything else his parents owned. Did he really want to deal with the possibility of government responsibility that might come along with that? Not especially. This was a decision that would bare more consideration before a course of action was laid.

He knew that Selena's birthday was next week and the thought of presenting her with a gift, along with his first letter, would be a fine way of showing that he thought of her in a pleasant way.

'Sweet spirits,' he admonished himself silently. “I must have it bad.'

Truth be told, he found his maiden-wife to be quite beautiful and was quickly discovering the idea of learning & knowing her to be quite an alluring one. He had been without companionship for many years, content to bury himself in tomes and lore, but now that he was fully aware of her attraction, his more primal mind was making itself known to him. Like the fact she had felt so good in his arm, lips pressed against his, holding him close, holding her close. Spirits save him, he wanted to be with her in every way! But, she was still young and would not know how to handle the emotions he was feeling, at least not yet.

While magical folk were notoriously long lived, once certain age milestones were reached the physical characteristics of the individual would change to reflect their experience. Meaning, basically, wizards and witches physically aged, but slower than normal human beings, and despite that age, their bodies internal workings (with the proper application of Green magic), would be as it was when the individual was at their prime. However, witches tended to flock toward the pretty boys or the more mysterious individuals of the male persuasion. He was well aware that he was not the handsomest man or the easiest to get along with, but Selena was apparently more than happy to overlook these things to spend time with him.

Turning his thoughts to the near future, he knew there would not be much for him to do around the Academy until August, other than keeping a light eye on those students that remained over the summer months. Those that stayed were usually respectful of the rules concerning the school and the magic world, although, occasionally a party would get out of hand, or a bit of summer drama between this student and that would require a reminder of proper decorum for the involved parties. Nothing he wasn't used to. Luckily, this was the first day of the summer break and almost all who stayed at Iris slept in late and were completely lazy for the first week and a half.

A trip into the village would be a nice distraction, allowing him take some time to start shopping for a present (or two) for Selena's birthday, eating up some time before lunch and the inevitability of pondering the looming problem of his father. Until then, other, far more enjoyable thoughts could occupy his mind.

He knew Selena was quite smart, so he briefly considered sending a book or two to read while on vacation. Somehow, despite the fact that she was a happy little bookworm, he did not want that to be his first gift to her. He wanted it to be something special, something that whenever she looked at it, would think kindly of him. There were more than a few stores within the village that students did not know of, or did not have access to, offering a good chance that among one of them a suitable token of his affection was waiting to be found. It would take a good portion of the morning, but with a thought about the sweet, young woman that was his wife, he closed his eyes and teleported away from his bedroom.

*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena awakens to her 16th birthday and learns a few things

*~*~* COMING SOON!!!! *~*~*


End file.
